


The Stillness

by ah030200



Category: The Secret Garden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah030200/pseuds/ah030200
Summary: Found Poem, from The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett [page 64]





	The Stillness

THE STILLNESS  
it must be different  
left by themselves so long   
brown grass   
fairy-like gray arches   
under the ivy   
everything was strange   
her steps made no sounds   
waited a moment  
listened   
it must be different  
the robin   
afraid of awakening someone   
flew after her   
blue sky  
brilliant and soft  
the sprays   
and tendrils which formed them   
they are all quite dead  
and silent   
but  
“i am the first person who has  
spoken in here for ten years.”  
she has found a world   
all her own


End file.
